


One Final Indignity

by somanyopentabs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Will?” Frederick asked, when what he really meant was ‘Why are you here?’ and ‘How did you find me?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Post Season 2.  Dark!(ish?) Will Graham.  Hotel Sex.  Consent is pretty dubious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Final Indignity

It wasn’t even a particularly nice hotel room, but it did have a mini fridge and a microwave and the woman at the front desk had tried politely not to stare at the scar on his face when Dr. Frederick Chilton checked in. And there was an elevator, which was a benefit, as stairs were not exactly easy for him anymore, even with the cane.

He’d had the—privilege? luck?—of packing his own bags. He’d only brought a few things. Clothes and books, mostly. It was a relief to be out of the hospital gowns he’d had to wear up until he’d been released. He’d never thought of pants as a luxury before now.

Sitting down on the bed, he picked up the bag he’d brought from the hospital and emptied it onto the nightstand. There was a multitude of prescription medication bottles, as well as various pieces of paper that proclaimed future appointment times and phone numbers of note.  
There was a plastic cup next to the sink which Frederick made use of as he counted out pills and swallowed with tap water. 

The time on the bedside alarm clock read 8:07 pm. He didn’t want to sleep; he’d done enough sleeping in the private hospital room where he’d spent his recovery from the bullet wound. In fact, it almost felt like he was awake for the first time since he’d been shot in the interrogation room.  
In the hospital, there had always been someone walking down the corridor outside his room, always a machine beeping next to him. Now, the quiet was nerve wracking. He turned on the television for the sole purpose of background noise. 

He had a few CDs with him, but his laptop had been confiscated ages ago, and it still had yet to be returned to him. He could always call up someone and complain, but of all the things he’d lost, well. He didn’t want to waste his energy on that.

He’d changed into a black t-shirt and cotton shorts when the knock at the door took him by surprise. He was glad no one was there to see him nearly jump out of his own skin.

He considered not answering, but it was probably only hotel staff, and he could easily send them on their way. 

A look through the keyhole proved it was not the staff, however.

Frederick took a deep breath and opened the door for Will Graham.

“Will?” Frederick asked, when what he really meant was ‘Why are you here?’ and ‘How did you find me?’

“Can I come in?” Will was already crowding his way inside, so Frederick leaned to the side on his cane and let him pass.

“If you’re here to make my life miserable, well, as you can see, I have it entirely under control.”

Will shut the door with a click and glanced around the room. “This doesn’t seem like you, Frederick.”

“My apologies that my choice of hotel rooms doesn’t reach your standards for me,” Frederick answered dryly. He wanted to cross his arms over his chest, but at the moment he found he really needed his cane to steady himself.

Will shook his head, his curls bobbing with the movement. He didn’t sound dangerous, but he didn’t sound exactly stable, either. “So, this is it. You get to survive another day.”

“No thanks to you,” Frederick retorted defensively.

Will actually laughed at that remark, which left Frederick even more unsettled.

“Why are you here, Will?”

“I guess I wanted to see how much was left of you. May I?” Will advanced toward him, which made Frederick take a step back. The room was small, however, and the backs of his legs hit the edge of the bed.

“Wait,” Frederick said nervously. “What, exactly—?”

“You ran, Frederick. You ran away from everything. I don’t think you should get to run this time.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Frederick protested. “I’m not—I never asked for any of this to happen to me. What—what are you doing?”

“Take off your shirt, Frederick.”

“Why?” he stammered, but Will was already taking his cane from his shaking hand and tossing it aside. Then Will’s hands were tugging at the bottom of his shirt, exposing him. The scar across his abdomen was more shameful, more private than the one that graced his cheek. No one besides the staff at the hospital had seen it, but now Will Graham was manhandling him out of his clothes, laying him bare without qualms of any sort. “Why are you doing this?”

“I needed to see,” Will replied, as if it was perfectly normal to come into another man’s hotel room and divest him of his garments without so much as a second thought. “Abel Gideon and Hannibal Lector both wanted you dead. Why aren’t you?”

Frederick’s breath hitched in his throat as he felt his world fall away from him. “I don’t know. I know you wish it were me in the ground instead of—instead of anybody.”

Will frowned, and adjusted his glasses. “That’s not entirely true.”

“Can I put my shirt back on?” Frederick asked. 

Will was holding it in his hands, was still standing too close to Frederick so that there was no escape without brushing against the other man. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to give it back, which was completely ludicrous, in Frederick’s opinion.

“If I wanted to touch you, would you let me?” Will asked finally, after what seemed like an eon of deliberation.

“This—this is all very unprofessional,” Frederick burst out, because—because he did not know if he wanted to be touched by Will Graham, or if he wanted to be touched at all. Being entirely honest, the last people to touch him were all doctors and serial killers.

“We are way past unprofessional at this point.” Will gave no other warning before pushing him onto the bed and arranging Frederick beneath him so that Will’s hands were on either side of his shoulders. Will was still fully dressed, Frederick noted mentally. Jeans and a button-down, and shoes.

“Your shoes are on my bed,” Frederick said out loud.

That, of all things, made Will smile. “Any thoughts about me being on your bed as well?”

“Are you going to try to hurt me?”

“No.”

“What are you going to do?”

The kiss was not surprising at that point. When Will’s hands traced his scars, he jumped at first, but Will quickly kissed Frederick again to calm him.  
Will’s hands were rough, like the rest of him, even if he was considerate enough not to put any pressure on Frederick’s stomach. Being kissed was a nice change of pace for Frederick, and he thought how, embarrassingly, he was certain that he would go along with anything Will wanted as long as the kissing continued.

Will’s hands squeezed his ass over his shorts, and then Frederick’s shorts were being pulled down and off, and everything was undeniably unfair, what with Will having the upper hand and all of his clothes and also doing things with his tongue inside Frederick’s mouth.

Frederick tried to sneak his hands underneath Will’s shirt and quickly found his wrists being pinned down above his head, with only a minor break in the onslaught of kissing he was being subjected to. Not that he minded.

He thought about protesting when Will shoved a knee between his legs, but he found himself opening them willingly.

He really wouldn’t mind simply making out for the foreseeable future, but Will was clearly interested in taking things further. Will let go of Frederick’s wrists so he could get a hand under a thigh and push Frederick’s leg upward, which wasn’t exactly comfortable, but it was hard to think with everything that was happening all at once. He left his hands above his head and moaned into Will’s mouth. 

Suddenly, Will pulled away. Frederick tried to follow, but a firm hand pushed him back down into position. With his legs splayed and his arms held up above him as if in surrender, Frederick watched Will finally shrug off his own clothes. The shirt went with everything else, and Frederick got a first look at the scar that adorned Will’s stomach.

“The difference is, he intended for me to survive it,” Will explained, pushing at both of Frederick’s legs until he could tuck them over his shoulders. 

The movement made Frederick wince. Will’s fingers found his opening and he gasped.

“Will, wait...”

The fingers stilled. “Do you want this?”

“It—it will be easier if you let me flip over.” Admitting just how much he was still affected by Gideon’s handiwork wasn’t easy for Frederick. It had taken all of his courage to take his cane to work that first time so many months ago, and it took courage now to reveal his weakness to Will in his vulnerable state.

Will merely nodded and helped Frederick to a workable position on his hands and knees, and soon enough he was being fingered again, this time with lube.

“Where did you get--?”

“From my pocket,” Will stated, answering the question before Frederick could finish asking. So Will had come prepared—he had knocked on Frederick’s door with the full intention of fucking him stupid. Frederick wasn’t sure how he was meant to feel about that.

Will pushed two fingers up his ass and let them rock gently against his prostate, as if he had all the time in the world. Frederick tried to encourage the movement, pushing back against them and letting his head fall down onto the pillows between his hands. He wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to continue holding himself up, but at this point he was entirely in Will’s capable hands. He wanted to be taken care of, for Will to press their bodies together and bring him off with his cock inside him.

Frederick was breathing heavily and mouthing at the pillows when Will at last pulled his fingers away, slowly, dragging them across his eager hole. He was more than ready for Will’s hard cock when he pushed inside and bottomed out.

Frederick took small, stuttering breaths as he felt himself being stretched out, his ass taking it all deep inside.

“You’re doing better than I’d hoped,” Will said, as if it were a compliment. His voice sounded nearly wrecked, however.

Frederick wanted to respond, but just then Will began to really thrust into him, and Frederick’s mind was lost to a rush of sensation. Pleasure made everything hazy; could he even remember the last time he’d felt like this?

No, he didn’t want to remember. He wanted to get lost in the present, to just accept this moment for whatever it was. He was going to come so much harder than he could on his own. Getting fucked always made everything more intense for him; it was slightly shameful to him, how much he enjoyed being thoroughly pounded.

Will wasn’t letting up, either. The fast pace he’d set continued, and Frederick knew he’d be good and sore in the morning. Will’s hands were holding him in place now, keeping him right where he wanted so he could thrust into him quickly from behind.

Frederick was going to come soon, he could tell. He bit his own lip, hard, to try to prolong it. But the friction of Will’s cock working in and out of him was too much to bear, and Frederick moaned loudly as the feeling of orgasm flowed over and through him.

“I didn’t even touch your dick yet,” Will muttered.

“It’s okay. Keep going.”

Will’s thrusts got more erratic after that, as if he could barely contain himself. Just when Frederick thought he was close, Will surprised him by pulling out completely.

“I want to come on your face,” he said, nudging at Frederick to turn over.

“What...why?” Frederick asked, even as he complied.

“Please?” Will peeled off the condom and threw it down somewhere on the floor. He then leaned forward to kiss Frederick, and when they broke apart, Frederick found himself agreeing to Will’s desires once again.

The first splash of hot come hit Frederick’s eyelash as Will jerked himself over his face. The rest splattered on his lips and cheeks, and Frederick realized too late that Will had covered the scar with it.

Frederick reddened immediately as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

“Was it really necessary to do this to me, Will?”

There was a kiss instead of a vocal response, which was good because Frederick wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear in that moment. He felt claimed; he felt angry and alive. Whatever Will’s intent was, Frederick was sure it wouldn’t be enough for him to hear.

When Will finished the kiss, he got up from the bed startlingly quickly, which made Frederick uneasy until he came back with a cloth for his face. He had Frederick put his hands in his lap when he reached for it, and Will cleaned him off with enough gentleness to make Frederick sigh.

The sound of a cell phone had Will breaking away from the intimate moment and searching for his pants on the floor. 

He took the call in the bathroom, and almost looked apologetic when he came out again.

“I have to go.”

“Right.” Frederick bit his own lip again to avoid saying anything that would make him sound pathetic.

“You should get some sleep.”

“Is it...?”

“It’s Hannibal related, yes.”

Will got dressed rapidly. He didn’t move to kiss Frederick again, and Frederick didn’t know what else to say, so he said nothing.

But the first thing Frederick did when Will left was to make sure the door was locked.


End file.
